Snowy Hills
Snowy Hills is a small ice-covered village, similar to but geographically separate from the main Brightwood Village, which can be reached via a special Portal found in the village. Snowy Hills has its own Helper and Residents. Currently it is not possible to purchase any Market items in Snowy Hills. See also: Spook Row =Buildings= Snow Portal * To find: 3 Axes *Produces: Travel to Snowy Hills Bear of Cheer Requirements: *To find: 1 Axe, 6 hours *Stage 1: **1 Holiday Quilt (Explore the Cave: 5 Axes, 8 hours) **5 Tea Bag **4 Tea Muffin **4 hours *Stage 2: **1 Three Gnomes (Explore the Cave: 5 Axes, 8 hours) **8 Herbs **5 Truffle (Available for 3 Gold apiece if Truffle Orchard not available) **8 hours *Stage 3: **1 Polar Boots (Explore the Cave: 6 Axes, 8 hours) **6 Thread **15 Spirit Produces: *Special Items: *Regenerates: 5 hours *XP: 50 *Coins: 200 Snow Nightclock (Note: This was only available for purchase during Christmas 2012) Requirements: *Level: 10 *Cost: 3100 *Size: 2x2 *Special Items: 5 Cogs, 3 Quarry Stone, 8 Stone Bricks *Build Time: 8 hours Produces: *Coins & XP: 30 *Regenerates: 12 hours *Special Items: None *Happiness: 58 *Build XP: 39 Winter Hall (Note: This was only available for purchase during Christmas 2012) Requirements: *Level: 20 *Cost: 7000 *Size: 2x2 *Special Items: 5 Snow Figurine, 3 Tea Bag, 5 Quarry Stone *Build Time: 1 hour Produces: *Coins & XP: 32 *Regenerates: 12 hours *Special Items: None *Happiness: 94 *Build XP: 87 Holiday Express Requirements: *To find: 1 Axe, 5 hours *Stage 1: **1 Abandoned Train (4 Axes, 1 hour) **8 Planks **2 Sawhorse **1 hour *Stage 2: **1 Star Wheels (5 Axes, 1 hour) **8 Dye **15 Spirit **1 hour *Stage 3: **1 Giant Firefly (6 Axes, 1 hour) **? **? Produces: *Special Items: Cogs *Regenerates: 3 hours *XP: 50 *Coins: 200 Snow Guardian * To find: 1 Axe, 5 hours *Stage 1: **1 Slush Block (4 Axes, 1 hour) **10 Snow **1 Snow Ball **1 hour *Stage 2: **1 Snow Dye (5 Axes, 1 hour) **20 Spirit **3 Giant Ribbon *Produces: **Time: 3 hours **Special Item: Snow Figurine **Coins: 200 **XP: 50 Ice Cave * To find: 3 Axes *Stage 1: **Giant Chisel (4 hours, 4 axes) **25 Rocks **10 Stone Bricks *Produces: **Time: 48 hours **Coins: 200 **XP: 100 Ice Griffin *To Find: 3 Axes *Stage 1: **1 Giant Chisel (1 Axe, 4 hours) **5 Chisel **15 Fairy Dust **3 hours *Stage 2: **1 Giant Hammer (2 Axes, 4 hours) **2 Sawhorse **10 Wax **5 hours *Produces: **Happiness: 100 **Special Items: Ice Block **Time: 36 hours **Coins paid: 200 **XP: 40 Ski Resort *Cannot Build (Already built upon first visit) *Produces: **Coins: 1 **XP: 1 **Time: 5 minutes **Special: None Ice Lion Heart *To Find: 3 Axes, 12 hours *Stage 1: **1 Snow Sword (1 Axe, 12 hours) **20 Dewdrop **25 Chisel **48 hours *Stage 2: **1 Snow Sword (1 Axe, 12 hours) **? Wax **? Chisel *Produces: **Coins: 300 **XP: 100 **Regenerates: 24 hours Snow Mobile Requirements: *To Find: 3 Axes, 12 hours *Stage 1: **1 Snow Flame (3 Axes, 12 hours) **20 Chisel **25 Rocks **12 hours *Stage 2: **1 Giant Hammer (3 Axes, 4 hours) **15 Wax **15 Sawhorse **24 hours *Stage 3: **1 Giant Chisel (3 Axes, 4 hours) **20 Dye **25 Wax Produces: *Regenerates: 24 hours *Coins: 200 *XP: 50 *Special Items: Planks Bobsled Track Requirements: *To Find: 3 Axes, 24 hours *Stage 1: **2 Bobsled (3 Axes, 4 hours each) **25 Planks **25 Sawhorse Produces: *Coins: ? *XP: ? *Regenerates: 48 hours Ice Carousel Requirements: *To Find: 3 Axes, 8 hours *Stage 1: **1 Ice Pegasus (3 Axes, 1 hour) **5 Ice Block **10 Chisel Produces: *Coins: 200 *XP: 50 *Regenerates: 4 hours Hockey Rink Requirements: *To Find: 3 Axes, 24 hours *Stage 1: **2 Hockey Stick (3 Axes, 4 hours each) **10 Planks **10 Sawhorse **8 hours *Stage 2: **2 Hockey Puck (3 Axes, 1 hour each) **10 Wax **10 Shield Produces: *Coins: 300 *XP: 100 *Special Items: Spyglass *Regenerates: 24 hours =Houses= Snow Igloo *Cannot Build (found via quest) **Cheer - 1 per 1 minute **XP - 1 per 1 minute =Decor= At present, Decor items cannot be purchased within Snowy Hills. Category:Quests